Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
Bakugan: New Vestroia is an upcoming anime series that is the sequel to the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Story Captured Bakugan The Vexos captures most of the bakugan. All the Resistance has to do is to free the captured bakugan. The way to free the captured bakugan is to beat the bakugan when your opponent(Vexos) brawl them. You have to win them by your G's higher than the opponent G's 500 G's. (e.g. 250 VS 750) The three dimensions controllers The Vexos also create three dimensions to change the bakugan into balls. They're named Alpha, Beta and Gamma. The Resistance also has to destroy the three dimensions which change the bakugan. New battle system New battle system has a life gauge which has total 500 life points that will cause win or lose. It'll be damaged when your bakugan lose. (e.g. lower than 150G's, life gauge -150 ) When the life gauge hit zero, you lose. Episodes Characters Heroes and Ingram)]] Brawlers/Resistance Recurring characters * Dan Kuso: The 15-year-old leader of the Battle Brawlers returns from the previous season. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, he is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Pyrus Neo Dragonoid gains a new form after agreeing to separate from the core. He isn't an evolution Drago, but the six legendary soldiers separated him from the core. Frosch informed Drago that "You will not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same". Dan is still going out with Runo, as it is revealed in Episode 1. His bakugan trap is Scorpion which is obtained in episode 5. * Shun Kazami: Shun a 16-year-old brawler returns to Vestroia along with Dan & Marucho. He's still a strong, silent type and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. Shun still likes Alice,there is nothing to say that he doesn't. After being separated from his Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram. He is first shown saving Marucho in episode 4 and joins the Resistance in episode 6 after helping Dan. * Marucho Marukura: Marucho also returns. A wise, 13-year-old Brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. Marucho overhears Drago's and Dan's conversation about going to New Vestroia alone and so follows them through the portal. Marucho used to have his Preyas in Bakugan Season 1. Marucho is still the one in the group who knows more about the Bakugan, is still caring about everyone and everything. New characters * Ace: A new character. Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought. He is partnered with Darkus Percival and uses the Falconfly as his Bakugan Trap. He usually regrets what he says sometimes. He is 16 in age and just like Runo and Dan, he and Mira fight a lot but he secretly loves her, and wish he could tell her how he really feels and cares about her. * Mira Clay: A new character. Mira is a subterra type brawler. Mira is a Vester girl and leader of the Resistance. She is also Professor Clay's daughter. She is accepted by the Brawlers but not entirely trusted. She also has a missing brother. She is partnered with Subterra Wilda. She is 16 years-old, and wish she could find her missing brother someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Ace but won't admit to it. * Baron: A new character . He's a Vester boy and also a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers Baron battles with Haos Bakugan. He is partnered with Haos Nemus and the Bakugan Trap, Piercian. He is 14. At one point, Baron did have Tigerra, but lost her in the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. Villains *'Prince Hydron' The Prince is the leader of the Vexos. He isn't seen battling anyone yet in the series, but it is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he has petrified and is in possession of the Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun's Skyress, and Alice/Masquerade's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to 'complete his collection' by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. Vexos *'Spectra Phantom': Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Trap Bakugan, Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Viper Helios.He seem to want Drago even though his prince demands for Spectra to capture Drago for him. Is suspicious and seems as if he is going to betray Prince Hydron shown in episode 6. *'Mylene Pharaoh': Mylene is the only girl in the evil Vexos organization. Mylene prefers the Aquos attribute. Strong and loyal to Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. She is partnered with her Aquos Elico and uses Tripod Theta as her Trap Bakugan. *'Volt Luster': Volt is part of the evil Vexos organization. Volt uses Haos Bakugan and prefers to battle with his strength rather than his mind. He holds a Dynamo Trap Bakugan and partners with his Haos Brontes. *'Gus Grav': Gus is part of the new evil Vexos organization. He is a macho, Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He uses Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and teams up with the Subterra Vulcan. *'Shadow Probe': Shadow is a part of the evil Vexos organization. He battles with Darkus attribute, and is cruel and merciless in battle. He uses Fortress (A new trap, not the "Fourtress" from season 1) as a Trap Bakugan and is partnered with Darkus Hades who seems to look like alpha hydranoid. *'Lync Volan': Lync is part of the evil Vexos organization. He uses Ventus Bakugan and thinks he's unbeatable. He uses Wired as his Trap Bakugan and is partnered with Ventus Altair. He wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are Bakuneon (Set E) and, Bakubronze (Set F) which are released Anime's New Bakugan * In order of apperance Episode 1 * Pyrus Viper Helios * Haos Mega Nemus * Pyrus Neo Dragonoid * Haos Verias * Ventus Fly Beetle * Subterra Thunder Wilda * Ventus Atmos * Haos Freezer Episode 2 * Darkus Percival Episode 3 * Haos Jeldon * Haos Rafflesian * Darkus Archesaur * Darkus Hammersaur * Darkus Archebee Episode 4 * Aquos Jeldon * Aquos Fly Beetle * Aquos Freezer The above is the three bakugan which Mylene throw away. * Aquos Elfin * Aquos Abis Omega * Aquos Stug * Aquos Clawcer * Aquos Tripod Theta (Bakugan Trap) Episode 5 * Subterra Primo Vulcan * Pyrus Scorpion (Bakugan Trap) * Subterra Hexados (Bakugan Trap) Episode 6 * Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid x2 * Ventus Ingram * Ventus Hylash (Bakugan Trap) Episode 7 * Subterra Verias (Flashback) * Haos Atmos * Subterra Fly Beetle * Ventus Altair * Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap) de:New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia